


Case of the Ex

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gang Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Your ex comes to Nevada's club. Nevada isn't having it.
Relationships: Nevada Ramirez/Reader, Nevada Ramirez/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Case of the Ex

“I need you at the club tonight,” Nevada growled, as he lit up a cigar. He let the cigar hang from his lips as he pulled his jeans back on. He threw his shirt back on, adjusted his chain and grabbed his sunglasses.

You nodded, still curled in his bed. Nevada approached and sat on the bed, wrapping his hand around the back of your head, pulling you in for a deep kiss. You could taste yourself still on his lips; it was intermixed with the taste of the cigar he had previously smoked.

“Mamí, don’t be late. ¿Me entiendes?” Nevada replied, breaking the kiss. He started to head for the door and then turned back to face you. “I’ll have one of my guys come pick you up.”

You didn’t respond. “¿Me entiendes? he requested again, this time more sharply. “Ay, sí papito,” you replied, waving el Trujillo off. “No te preocupas.”

Nevada shut the door behind him. You collapsed on the bed; your mind reeling from the mind-blowing sex you just had with su novio - El Trujillo - the self-proclaimed King of the Heights.

***

The music was loud; you could feel the vibration from the speakers in your bones. Your hair was loose, just a few pieces in the front pinned back; that was how Nevada liked it. You wore an off-the-shoulder leopard print romper that had detached sleeves and a red patent heels. You watched through the clouds of marijuana and cigarette smoke, the club-goers dancing below you from the railing. The door to Nevada’s office was open and despite the loud volume of music, you could hear the murmurs of him and his men discussing business.

What you saw next, made you catch your breath. In walked your ex-boyfriend with his new conquest. Some other club-goers greeted them and they all made their way to the bar. You turned and saw Nevada was still occupied, so you made your way downstairs.

You headed behind the bar, and greeted the bartender. He gave you a nervous smile; they always did. Nevada made it clear to his employees to not get in your way. Not unless they wanted to deal with Nevada himself personally.

You poured yourself a shot and quickly downed it. Your ex-boyfriend wasn’t paying attention at the bar initially but when he turned and saw you, he froze. He quickly recovered and gave you a bright smile as he looked you up and down, as if you were dinner.

“Y/N! So good to see you. How long has it been?” Matteo greeted you, with a low whistle. “You look good. Better than the last time I saw you.”

Your eyes narrowed. “I don’t know; it’s been so long and I don’t keep track anymore.”

You knew though it had been a year and a half since Matteo broke your heart, leaving you an empty and broken shell.

“I don’t have your sorry ass dragging me down,” you snipped. “Whatcha drinking?”

Matteo smirked. “You’re always so dramatic. I’ll take a couple of cervezas, flor,” Matteo continued, referring to you as his pet name. He wrapped his arm around the blonde woman next to him, who made sure to put her hand on his chest showing off the huge sparkler on her ring finger.

“That’s why I couldn’t be with you. You’re always so dramatica,” Matteo replied. “Mira, Pilar aquí - she’s so low key and fun.” Matteo punctuated his comment a kiss. “That’s why I asked her to marry me. She doesn’t weigh me down.”

You blinked rapidly. Your eyes immediately filled with water and you could feel your face and chest grow hot and red. You were with Matteo for years and he refused to commit, saying it wasn’t his thing and that he loved you and that should have been more than sufficient. But it was never was; and he broke up with you in the middle of the boardwalk on Coney Island. After a few weeks of a self pity-party, your girlfriends dragged you out to The Bronx to one of the hottest clubs in the city. And that’s where you met Nevada. And just like that, you forgot all about Matteo. More or less.

You shoved the beers towards Matteo. “They’re on the house. Congratulations on the engagement.”

Matteo shook his head at you and then looked at Pilar. “See? I told you,” he laughed. Pilar laughed, her tone mocking. “Thanks flor; I’ll see you around.”

You didn’t say anything; instead you marched back up stairs. You were fuming and the blood inside was boiling. You could swear, smoke was emanating from your ears. You stormed into Nevada’s office and slammed the door, startling Nevada and his crew. “¡Sal de de aquí!” You screeched.

“What the fuck?” Nevada bellowed. You looked at Nevada and crumpled onto his couch, hysterically sobbing. Nevada looked startled again at your outburst and turned towards his crew. “You heard her pendejos! Get out!”

Nevada’s men scurried out of the office, shutting the door behind them as they exited. Nevada took a lap around his office, while you cried, your head in your hands. Finally, Nevada grabbed the tissue box off of his desk and sat down next to you. He shook the tissue box at your face and you looked up, face streaked with mascara and took it from him.

“Thanks,” you sniffled.

Nevada reached over and grabbed the cigar he was smoking. He let out a long puff of smoke, exhaling.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that my ex is here with some new hoe, and he was a complete asshole. Should have told him to fuck off,” you sniffled regrettably.

Nevada’s eyes narrowed at the mention of your ex. “Matteo.” It was a statement - not a question. You hadn’t told Nevada much about Matteo but he knew enough that he broke your heart and had you all sorts of ways.

Nevada reached for a tissue and stood you up. He cupped your face and wiped your tears, cleaning the mascara off of your cheeks. Your breath hitched at Nevada being soft. If anyone told you El Jefe would be like this with you in this moment, you would have asked them for whatever good stuff they were smoking.

“Is he still here?” Nevada asked quietly. You felt a nervous coil build in your belly. Wordlessly, you nodded. “Stay aquí,” he ordered.

Nevada stormed past you and threw the door open. You peeked out and could see him talking to his crew. One in particular, Angel went down and spoke to Julio, the bartender, who whispered something and made a motion towards the table where Matteo, his girlfriend and the people they were with were sitting. Angel locked eyes with Nevada, who gave a curt nod.

Suddenly his crew was on Matteo and his table, knocking it over. Fists flew and the women scrambled for cover. The other club goers stopped to watch the scene unfold. Nevada casually strolled downstairs and approached the chaotic scene that had unfolded. Two men held Matteo, who was already sporting a bloody nose and a black eye. Matteo tried to break free but Nevada’s men held him tighter. Nevada smirked. Taking his cigar, he held the hot end close to Matteo’s face. Matteo tried to inch his face away from the cigar.

“So you’re the pretty boy that Y/N dated. Huh, some big man you are, pendejo,” Nevada mocked. Matteo hacked up a wad of spit and spat in Nevada’s face where it landed on his cheek. Nevada reacted instantly, throwing a punch into Matteo’s stomach. Matteo crumpled forward and Nevada’s men threw him on the floor and proceed to kick him. Nevada reached for a fallen napkin and wiped his face, throwing the spiked crumpled tissue onto Matteo. “Stand up maricón,” Nevada ordered. Matteo took too long to stand, so Nevada’s men stood him up. “If you so much as say something to Y/N, fuck, even look in her direction, I will break you.”

“Fuck you,” Matteo spat. “I wouldn’t want that whore anyway.”

Nevada threw another punch, this time straight into his jaw, so hard, a tooth flew. Nevada outstretched his hand, and looked over at Matteo’s girlfriend. “Puta,” he gritted. “Get them out of here.”

After they left, Nevada stared at the the remaining club goers who were still watching. “Come on, let’s dance. A round for everyone!” The music was turned back on and the crowd went back to their partying ways.

Nevada looked up at the balcony and his eyes connected with yours. You smiled.

***

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole,” Nevada growled in between heated kisses.

“Sí papi; por favor, give it to me,” you whimpered as Nevada sucked on the hollow point along your neck.

“Take this shit off,” Nevada replied as he struggled to figure out how your romper worked.

You batted your eyes coquettishly as you hooked your arms around your back to unzip your romper. You were bra-less and all you had on was a pair of red lace underwear.

Nevada whistled low as he watched you step out of your clothes. “Damn mamí.”

You reached down and began to unhook your underwear but Nevada stopped you. “Leave them on.”

Nevada was quick to unzip his erection. Before he could even ask you to suck his cock, you were on your knees before him worshipping him with your mouth and hand.

You spat into your hand and gave Nevada’s cock a few strokes before guiding him into your mouth. His cock felt heavy in your mouth and you relished in the feeling. You began to rhythmically bob, while using your hand to help jack him off.

“Fuck,” Nevada whined as a course of pleasure struck him. He looked down at you and your eyes met once more. “You look so pretty like that,” Nevada grunted. He thumbed your face as he watched his cock slip in and out of your mouth.

“Such a good cock sucker,” Nevada hissed.

His cock reached the back of your throat and you relaxed your gag reflex to take more of him in. Your eyes began to water once more, as he began to fuck your mouth. Nevada’s hands gripped the back of your head tightly, wrapping in your hair. You used your free hand to massage and gently tug on his balls. You lowered your mouth further, sucking gently on his balls.

Nevada pulled you off of him. His cock was slathered in your saliva and a string of saliva connected your mouth to his spit-shiny cock. Nevada wished he had his phone readily to take a picture.

You usually hated giving oral sex but with Nevada, you couldn’t get enough of his cock. You could feel the dampness flooding your panties.

Nevada pulled you up and kissed you passionately. He picked you up by your thighs and instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist. Nevada carried you over to the couch and sat himself down, with you on top of him.

Nevada dipped his head down and his tongue swirled over a nipple, causing you to moan. He cupped your other breast, using his index finger and thumb to pinch the other nipple. You rocked gently against Nevada, trying to relieve some of the ache in between your legs. Nevada groaned and he gripped your hips as you continued to hump him, your folds running over his length, your wetness coating his erection. Finally, Nevada flipped you so you were on your back.

You arched your back as he kissed along your abdomen. Nevada dipped his tongue into your navel before continuing to make his way down to between your legs. You raised your hips and he helped you remove your panties. “Spread them legs mamí,” Nevada requested. “Let me see that pretty pink pussy of yours.”

Nevada brought your panties to your face and inhaled your scent before dropping them to the side. One arm draped over you, pinning you to the bed. Nevada used his free hand to open your glistening folds. “My, my,” Nevada purred. “Tan mojado.” You writhed under his hot breath, your heart was pounding in your chest, bracing for the inevitable.

He ran a finger up and down your folds, before pressing a finger inside. He finger fucked you for a minute, watching you writhe. He removed his finger and sucked on it clean before diving into your folds.

You cried out as Nevada began his oral ministrations, his tongue lapping and sucking you. Nevada traced you with his tongue, flicking it against your lips. He pressed the tip of his nose on your swollen clit, and moved his head to the side so he could slip a finger inside of you. His nose rubbed your clit as he lazily fucked you with his finger. You groaned, gripping the cheap leather couch. “Fuck, Vada, don’t stop.”

You grabbed at your breasts, tugging on your nipples. Another finger slipped inside. You pushed against Nevada’s hand, trying to somehow get him deeper. Nevada was relentless with his thrusting, continuing to fuck you with his hand, while continuing to suck on your clit. You squeezed your eyes shut as you came, chanting Nevada’s name. Nevada continued to lap at you as you rode out your orgasm; you were so overstimulated you tried to push him away but Nevada held you in place, continuing to fuck you slowly with his tongue as you tried to return to your body. Slowly he pulled his fingers out and placed kisses along your still quivering thighs.

“Let me grab a condom,” Nevada gruffed but you stopped him.

“No, raw me,” you requested. “¿En serio?” Nevada asked. You nodded. Nevada yanked his jeans off and patted his thighs, as he sat back on the couch.

You climbed onto his lap, swinging one leg over the side. Nevada massaged your ass, before giving it a good smack. Raising up and forward, you cried out as you sunk onto Nevada’s thick length.

“Yes, oh yes, you take my cock so good,” Nevada groaned as you began to ride him.

Your breasts bounced as you rode Nevada. One hand braced your hips, guiding you and the other reached up and grabbed a breast, squeezing. “Oh God Nevada,” you moaned. “Give it to me.”

“Take that cock baby,” Nevada grunted as he helped to guide you down harder onto his shaft. You leaned forward and placed your hands on the tops of his shoulders. The sound of skin on skin combined with grunts and moans filled the office.

Nevada could feel the familiar tingle in his balls, but he wasn’t done yet. “Get on your knees baby.”

Coming to a still, you gently climbed off of him and got on all fours, using the couch seat to brace yourself. You turned to look back and saw how red and angry Nevada’s cock looked. Cum dripped from the head.

Nevada stood behind you and ran his hand over his length, smearing some cum. He patted your ass with his dick before teasingly rubbing it against your folds. You moaned and tried to press against him, desperate for his cock.

Nevada snapped his hips into you, sliding his cocked into your wet and willing sheath. Each thrust propelled you forward.

“What a good girl” Nevada grunted as he continued to pound into you. “This is my pussy.”

“Yes, your pussy,” you agreed, your eyes fluttered closed. “Gonna cream all over that cock.”

Nevada smacked your ass, watching his cock slip in and out of you. “Damn, mamí, your pussy is so fucking good,” he complimented with another smack. He leaned over and wrapped his fist into your hair, pulling, causing you to arch back as he fucked you relentlessly.

“I am gonna cum,” you groaned feeling the coil in your belly tighten. Nevada smacked your ass in return. “You gonna come for me?” Nevada asked, slowing down his movements causing you to whinge.

“Don’t stop, harder, fuck me harder,” you begged. Nevada began speeding up his movements, his hands on your hips pulling you against him as he thrusted forward.

“Oh, fuck Y/N, oh fuck,” Nevada groaned as he reached around and used the pad of his thumb to rub circles on your swollen clitoris.

“Fu-uck Nevada” you cried out. “I’m going to…”

“Cum for me,” Nevada commanded with a growl and you obliged, crying out his name, as your walls fluttered, tightening around his cock.

Nevada came with a roar, his hips stiffening as he unloaded his seed into you. Nevada lurched over you, in exhaustion. You felt him reach down and remove his now softened cock. Nevada plopped his sweaty body onto the couch as you collapsed against the couch, completely spent.

After a minute or so however, you climbed onto the couch and Nevada pulled you against him. “You never have to worry about Matteo again,” he murmured.

“I know,” you replied placing a kiss against his bearded cheek. “Thank you.”

Nevada looked at you. “For you, anything.”

FIN


End file.
